


New Beginnings

by Redhead414



Series: Life is Beautiful [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead414/pseuds/Redhead414





	New Beginnings

Patrick loved Sunday mornings. 

Sunday mornings in the Brewer-Rose house were usually spent in bed until about 10am.It was the one day they both always had off from the store.He would wake up around 6am like he did every other day and would sneak out of the bedroom, make himself a cup of coffee, grab whatever book he was reading that week, and crawl back into bed.It would take David all of five seconds to find his husband once he was back, his head snuggling in to the lower part of Patrick’s chest.In return, Patrick would find David’s hair with his free hand while his other controlled the book.

David created a true sanctuary in the master bedroom suite of their house for the two of them.Watching David decorate their house, putting the same painstaking detail work into each room as he did in the early days of Rose Apothecary reminded Patrick how he fell in love with David.No detail was too small.Everything had meaning.Every decision had a purpose.Hardly anything was ever done in a conventional manner, but conventional was not David’s style. 

The cool breeze of the ceiling fan was the perfect balance to offset the amount of body heat David could produce when curled up against Patrick.He had no idea how his husband could sleep in a long sleeved shirt or sweater, let alone live in them all year round, but he did, and Patrick never once questioned it.It didn’t take long in the early weeks of their relationship for Patrick to realize that David spent his entire life been questioned for his choices and decisions by his friends - if you could even call them that.From what he knew about his former relationships, that was an entirely different dumpster fire of choices.Patrick made a conscious choice from the beginning to just take David for who he was and it was the best decision he could have ever made. 

His hands weaved through his husband’s thick black hair, fingertips lightly grazing David’s scalp.He propped the book he was reading up against his knees every so often so he could flip the page. He was reading _What to Expect When During the First Year._It was one of many parenting books David ordered online back when they started this journey to begin a family.He tried to play it off as books for Patrick to read, but he knew there was a bullet journal in David’s night stand with a “Questions for Marcy” list currently running about four pages long he came up with while reading these books when he thought Patrick wasn’t looking. 

The first IVF implantation with their surrogate, a lovely woman named Stephanie, did not take.The IVF specialist said it wasn’t uncommon, but that because they were just trying for one baby, the chance that it would take more than one try significantly increased.Stephanie was game to try again if they were.

They agreed to try again.On Patrick’s nightstand, propped up against the appropriately framed print of David’s wedding vows to Patrick was a black and white picture of their two little girls.Fraternal half-twins (same donor egg, different dads - in this case - one was Patrick’s and one was David’s).Stephanie’s OB said that they could do testing once they were born so they would know which belonged to who, but Patrick and David were adamantly against knowing in an official capacity because genetics didn’t matter.These little girls would be theirs and they were already so loved. 

Now if they could just decide on names.Mariah, Whitney, Avril, Sarah, Alanis, Beyoncé, and Oprah had already been immediately vetoed within ten seconds of confirmation that there were two babies and that they were both girls.Patrick put the kibbosh on that before David could climb in the car after the appointment.

They were going to reveal their news to everyone tonight at a big family dinner.Everyone was aware that Stephanie was pregnant, but they didn’t know the gender, or that there were two of them. Well, Stevie knew there was two of them.He found the two of them high in the hammock on the back porch.Reality had set in that they would have two babies in the house by the time they got back from Toronto and Patrick had to call in reinforcements.He knew David wasn’t regretting the decision.He just knew his husband, and that sometimes, it was best to let his husband get his nerves out of his system with his other best friend.

He sat on the back porch in a gray rocking chair, watching the two of them hang their heads upside down from the hammock.Nursing a beer, he watched the two of them as they talked.

_“Two babies…that’s like twenty toes.”_

_“Twenty fingers.”_

_“Four legs.”_

_“Four arms.”_

_“Two heads.”_

_“It’s like, two of everything.”_

_“Who even has two babies at a time?”_

_“Lots of people.”_

_“Two babies, Stevie.TWO.What if we break them?”_

_“I don’t think you can break babies.”_

_“Do you not watch Dateline or the news? Of course you can break babies!They are very breakable!”_

_“I mean - I don’t think you will break the babies.You’re good with babies.”_

_“What if they don’t like me?”_

_“They’ll like you.”_

_“They’ll like Patrick.He’s going to be like, the best baseball dad.He’s going to teach all these useful life skills and what am I going to teach them?How to set up a shop display?That’s not fucking useful.”_

_“You’re going to have to drag two of everything everywhere.”_

_“Oh my God!We are going to have to get a van!Can you see this driving a van?”_

_“There are other automotive options.”_

_“There is nothing correct about a van unless you’re a union worker or a pervert.”_

_“David.I’m sure Patrick can find you something to drive that isn’t a van.”_

_“See - this is why I don’t like babies.”_

_“You’ll like these babies.”_

_“I already love these fucking babies.”_

Patrick noticed on the calendar next month there were a handful of vendors coming to the shop to showcase headbands and bows for the new children’s section David was developing.He was glad when he drew out the floor plans for this house that he made sure the rooms that would eventually go to their children had decent sized closets because if they were anything like David, they would also someday need an accessory wall.

He felt David shift next to him, and a hand slip up the thin white t-shirt Patrick slept in.Smiling, he closed his book and placed it on the nightstand.He slouched down into the bed and kissed his husband’s forehead.“Good morning,” he whispered.

“Mmhmm,” was David’s muffled reply.“Do I smell bacon?”

“Mom is probably making you brunch.” Patrick said as the faint smell of bacon and waffles began to float upstairs. 

“Mmhmm,” David hummed again.He opened his eyes and looked up at his husband.No one ever looked at him the way Patrick did.“Are you ready for today?”

Patrick nodded.“I’ve been ready for this day.Are you?”

David lifted his head and placed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips.“I’m so ready,” he said as he pulled away for a moment.“How much time do you think we have before brunch is done?”

“I mean…we’ve been married long enough now that Mom doesn’t expect to see you in the flesh before 10:30 and it’s only 9:45.”

David stripped his sweater and helped Patrick pull his t-shirt up over his head.“I really do enjoy that about your mother.” 

“Let’s stop talking about my mother,” Patrick whispered as he rolled David over to his back.They made their pajama pants disappear quickly and before they knew it, Patrick had his hands laced with David’s as he hovered over him.“David Rose,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse.“How is it that you have made all of my dreams come true?”

Still not good at taking a compliment, David suppressed a grin and looked anywhere but at his husband for a moment. “Just lucky I guess,” he finally said. 

“I’m not sure what I did to deserve you.”

“Well, not running away after the 12 voicemails I left you when starting up the store was a good start,” David replied with a smirk.

Patrick pressed his forehead to David’s, their noses nuzzling lightly.“Those 12 voicemails changed my life.”

Pajamas were slowly peeled from one another in between sensual kisses.Patrick’s hands were weaved in David’s hair, and David’s hands were massaging Patrick’s lower back as they began to move in sync.Patrick nipped at the soft skin of his husband’s neck.He groaned softly when he felt Patrick wrap his hands around his now hard shaft when he heard a timid knock on the door. 

“Just a minute!” Patrick called out, trying to sound as calm as possible.

“I’m so sorry,” he heard his mother’s muted voice from the other side of the door.“But Alexis is downstairs, and she is very upset.I think she needs David. Is he awake?”

The sound of Marcy’s voice uttering his sister’s name was enough to snap David’s attention away from his husband.“Alexis is here?”

“Yes, she’s downstairs.”

David mouthed the word fuck and threw his head back into his pillows.“Ok.Let me just...tell her I’ll be downstairs shortly!If she needs a distraction, show her the mood boards for the nursery in Patrick’s office!”

They heard Marcy’s footsteps trail away from the door.Patrick collapsed on top of his husband and sighed.David kissed his cheek and rubbed the back of his neck.“I love you,” he said into Patrick’s ear.

“I love you,” Patrick replied.“I’m going to go take a cold shower now.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight,” David replied.“Maybe we could break in the hot tub on the deck?”

Patrick grinned.“That could be fun.”

“It could be very fun,” David agreed, despite his arousal completely gone.“Now - let me go see what’s up with Alexis.I thought she had a music class with Bear this morning.She never misses those.”

Patrick kissed his husband one more time and rolled off of him.David climbed out of bed, finding his black jogger pants and his soft, long sleeved gray shirt.Patrick banned sweaters in bed a few months after they were married, but before doing so, found a vendor that sold the soft long sleeved t-shirts that David now slept in to present as a compromise because while David might have been perpetually cold - Patrick wasn’t kidding about David being his own personal heater.He radiated warmth in his sleep. 

David rearranged the gold rings on his left hand, smiling as Patrick pulled his own wedding ring from the dish on the nightstand and placed it on his left ring finger.“See you downstairs, husband.”

“Don’t eat all the bacon, husband.”

“I make no promises.But knowing your mother, she probably already has a plate ready just for me,” David retorted.“I think she might love me best.”

“Go check on your sister,” Patrick replied with a chuckle.

* * *

David passed Clint as he walked through the kitchen. He found a plate of bacon covered with a paper towel and snuck a piece. “Good morning, Clint.” 

Clint smiled at his son-in-law.“Good morning, David.I’m running over to Elmdale real quick to the grocery store.Do you need anything picked up?”

David made a confused face.“Patrick went grocery shopping the other day.Did he forget something?”

“Nope - just some last minute things the wife asked me to snag,” Clint said.“If you think of anything - I have my cell.”

He took a bite of the bacon strip in his hand.“Ok.Marcy said Alexis is here.Is she in Patrick’s -“

“Office,” Clint confirmed.“Something about a mood board.”

“Nursery themes,” David clarified.He snuck another piece of bacon before shuffling his feet on the hardwood floor to the end of the hallway.David loved Patrick’s office.Mostly - he loved the couch he picked out for Patrick’s office, because he allowed him to lounge and read books while Patrick worked.

He heard the muffled voices of Marcy and Alexis talking as he got closer.Finishing his second piece of bacon, he popped a head into the office and saw Alexis holding a box of tissues, leaning against Marcy.Marcy brushed a soothing hand against her hair.

“Oh my God,” David exclaimed.“Did someone die?”

“No, David,” Alexis said through her tears. 

“Where’s Ted?”

“At a Vet convention in Milwaukee,” she said through a sniffle. 

“And Bear?”

“Jocelyn took him to Sunday School for me.” Alexis blew her nose and looked up at her brother.“I’m pregnant.”

David’s jaw dropped.“What?How - I mean - how is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, David, but I am!” she exclaimed with a huff.“I’ve felt terrible all week.Yesterday I started getting sick, and this morning I called Jocelyn to take Teddy to music class because I couldn’t go five minutes without leaving the bathroom.”

His hands clapped his cheeks, dragging his hands down.“Alexis...”

“I can’t do this again, David,” she cried, leaning more into Marcy.“It was so bad the last time.Sick every day.And Teddy - he gets into everything and is always moving and Ted works and how am I supposed to keep up with him if sick all day?It took everything I had not to throw up while getting Teddy dressed.”

“Well if you didn’t want to get pregnant maybe you should have used a condom.” David suggested.

“Don’t be a dick, David,” Alexis moaned.“Obviously something, I don’t know, malfunctioned.”

“Malfunctioned?” he responded, slightly shrill.

“Oh my God, David, I can’t - this is the last thing I can deal with right now!” Alexis cried, now sobbing into Marcy’s chest.

Marcy shushed Alexis in a loving, maternal way, rocking her gently as she continued to run a hand over her hair.“It’s ok, sweet girl,” she whispered.“It will be ok.”

“Does Ted know?” David asked, his tone softening a bit.

Alexis shook her head.“I found out right before he left.If I told him, he wouldn’t have gone, and he has two different presentations he’s been working on so hard.”

Hands on his hips, David began to pace in the office.Alexis in distress always caused David to sympathy stress.“Ok...so...if you can’t do this again are you saying...”

“Ew! David!No!” Alexis shouted quickly.“I couldn’t...I mean, it’s a woman’s right to choose and everything but no...I couldn’t.I just don’t...what am I going to do, David!”

“Obviously you’re going to have a baby!” David exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.“And I’m having a baby.Two babies.Oh my god there are going to be three babies between us!”

Marcy and Alexis snapped their heads in David’s direction. 

“What?” Alexis asked.

“Twins!?I thought it was just one?” Marcy exclaimed.

David bit his lip.“This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. But...yes.Our gestational surrogate is having twins.Our twins.We were going to tell everyone tonight at dinner.” He scratched the back of his head with one hand and chewed on his thumbnail.

“Clint and I will be here to help,” Marcy reassured both of them.“We love you both so much.”She kissed the side of Alexis’ head.“How about you go lie down for a bit.Clint already went out to get some ginger ale and some crackers for you.”

David suppressed a grin at the thought of his father-in-law’s act of kindness.“What time is Bear done at music class?”

“11:30 - but Jocelyn said she’d bring him here.”

“Did you get any sleep last night?”

Alexis looked at David.“I think I slept for three hours on the bathroom floor.”

“Well that’s not ok.” David replied.“Let’s get you into a bath first, and then into bed.”

Alexis nodded, then nodded again quickly before looking for the trash pail that was next to Marcy’s feet.Lunging over Marcy’s lab, she threw up into the trash pail.Marcy gathered all of Alexis’ hair out of the way with one hand, rubbing her back with the other hand. 

“Maybe we can forgo the bath,” David said, speaking softly.He was going to change the sheets anyway one she was done using the room.

* * *

Patrick got his sister-in-law settled into the guest bedroom. He was excited for Alexis and Ted, and even a little giddy at the thought of his own kids having a cousin their own age to grow up with, just like he experienced. But Patrick wasn’t oblivious to the fear David was trying to mask. 

He pulled the quilt over Alexis’ shoulders and gave her arm a squeeze.“We got Teddy today.Just text or shout if you need one of us, ok?Your phone is plugged in and sitting on the night stand.”

“Thanks, Patrick,” Alexis mumbled.“You’re such a cute button.” 

“I’m going to pick up Ted from the airport for you.”

“Mmhmm...” Alexis hummed.“You’re going to be such a good dad to those little button faced babies.”

Patrick chuckled.“Well, only one of them will be button faced, but thank you, Alexis.”

“Like I told David, they’ll both be buttons in their own way,” Alexis said, yawning as she snuggled into the bed.“Thank you, Patrick.”

He shook his head and left his sister-in-law to some much needed sleep.Walking through the second story hallway, he saw the nursery door open.Inside was David with his journal, sitting in the middle of the floor.Patrick quietly walked in, squatting behind his husband and bracing his hands on David’s shoulders.“Your sister is sleeping.”

“I sent Ted a text,” David replied, jotting down ideas.“She’s going to be really pissed later, but I think Ted would be even more mad if we didn’t say something.”He jotted down fairy lights on his list.“He’s catching the next flight home.My parents are going to pick him up and bring him to dinner.”

Patrick gave David’s shoulders a squeeze.“You’re a good brother.”

“We also need to set up a temporary, Bear friendly room,” David said.“I know they’re just next door, but if this pregnancy looks like the last one, I see many sleepovers in our future with Bear and I want him to feel comfortable here at night.”

Nodding in agreement, Patrick leaned forward and kissed David’s cheek before standing up and stretching his back.“I think that’s a good idea.”

David looked up and over his shoulder at his husband.“I‘m sorry this is just...I’m sorry all of this is happening at once.”

“What?Why are you sorry?Nothing bad is happening.”

“No, nothing bad, but you know...once again...my family...we are just a lot.”

“David - I knew when I married you I wasn’t just getting you,” Patrick said with a soft smile.“I love you.I love your family.My parents love you, Alexis, Ted, Teddy, and even your parents.This is what a family does.”

Biting his lip, David closed his journal and stood up, facing his husband.Wrapping his arms around his neck, he gave Patrick a sweet kiss.“I forget sometimes that this is what normal looks like.”

“Well, I’ll always be here to remind you,” Patrick promised.

David kissed his husband again before pulling him into a close hug.“These next several months are going to be chaos.”

Patrick kissed his husband’s neck.“I didn’t sign up for boring when I met you.”

“The only way this crowd of carnies is getting boring is if half of us get swallowed by a sink hole.”


End file.
